Wi-Fi Display (also known as Miracast™) is an upcoming standard for wireless displays being developed by the Wi-Fi Alliance. The standard is based on Wi-Fi Direct. The Wi-Fi Display (WFD) standard provides an interoperable mechanism to discover, pair, connect and render multimedia content sourced from a Wi-Fi Display Source at a Wi-Fi Display Sink. Additional information regarding the current WFD standard may be found in the Wi-Fi Display Technical Specification v1.0.0, and Wi-Fi Alliance, “Wi-Fi Display Specification draft version 1.31,” Wi-Fi Alliance Technical Committee, Display Task Group, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Wireless display (WD) systems include a source device and one or more sink devices. A source device may be a device that is capable of transmitting media content within a wireless local area network. A sink device may be a device that is capable of receiving and rendering media content. The source device and the sink devices may be either mobile devices or wired devices. As mobile devices, for example, the source device and the sink devices may comprise mobile telephones, portable computers with wireless communication cards, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, digital image capturing devices, such as a camera or camcorder, or other Flash memory devices with wireless communication capabilities, including so-called “smart” phones and “smart” pads or tablets, or other types of wireless communication devices. As wired devices, for example, the source device and the sink devices may comprise televisions, desktop computers, monitors, projectors, printers, audio amplifiers, set top boxes, gaming consoles, routers, vehicle dashboard displays, and digital video disc (DVD) players, and media servers.
A source device may send media data, such as audio video (AV) data, to one or more of the sink devices participating in a particular media share session. The media data may be played back at both a local display of the source device and at each of the displays of the sink devices. More specifically, each of the participating sink devices renders the received media data for presentation on its screen and audio equipment. In some cases, a user of a sink device may apply user inputs to the sink device, such as touch inputs and remote control inputs. In some cases, the source device may use Virtual Network Computing (VNC) as the baseline protocol to display a user interface for source device applications on the sink device displays and to communicate user input back to the mobile source device.